The Voices behind Hetalia
by otakumudkip98
Summary: Why does Italy's English voice sound like Death the Kid from Soul Eater? And why do America's and Canada's Japanese voices sound like Laxus from Fairy Tail? Voice actors/ voice actresses of course! New series dedicated to the people that give the Hetalia characters the ability to speak. Rated T for safety. No story line, just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

The Voices Behind Hetalia: Axis Edition

Otaku: Hello~ to people who read my other stories. And to the new readers, WELCOME TO MY MADNESS MAHAHA! *ahem* sorry about that, any who ^3^ this is a part of another series I am starting up. I'm OBSESSED with voice actors (Japanese or American) who do the voices for just about any character in the anime series I watch. Although I do appreciate them, a lot of people think they don't get enough attention and even if that isn't true I still want to write this. I love the feeling of nostalgia when I find out a character from one series has the same voice as a character from another series, whether the voices fit or not, or if the two characters are COMPLETELY different. I'm going to do both Japanese & English, as well as both voice actors & voice actresses. I hope you all enjoy this! Please take note I am only putting characters from series I know, so you should go on Wikipedia for yourself to find others. Also, I am only starting off putting the Axis in here because of HOW MANY Hetalia characters there are. It'd be way too long.

Disclaimer: otakumudkip98 does not own Hetalia. The source of the information is from Wikipedia (believe it or not Wikipedia's a very reliable site for anything manga/anime related. JUST DON'T USE THE SITE FOR SCHOOL. It pisses teachers off. A lot.)

* * *

Italy:

Japanese voice: Daisuke Namikawa, who is known also to do the voice of South Italy/Romano; other characters he does are Fai D. Flourite from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Lucian in Pokémon Diamond & Pearl, Ulquiorra Schiffer from Bleach, Shota Kazehaya from Kimi ni Todoke (both seasons), Siegrain/Jellal & Mystogan from Fairy Tail, etc.

English voice: Todd Haberkorn (AN: WHERE DO I BEGIN WITH TODD HABERKORN?!), who is known to do the voice of Kyoji Nemoto from Baka and Test, Jikku from Beet the Vander Buster, Viscount "Aleister Chamber" Druitt from Black Butler, Allen Walker from -man, Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, Ling Yao from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Hikaru Hitachiin from Ouran Highschool Host Club, Tsukune Aono from Rosario+Vampire, Death the Kid from Soul Eater, Kimihiro Watanuki from xxxHolic, etc.

Germany:

Japanese voice: Hiroki Yasumoto also does the voices of Yasutora Sado/Chad from Bleach, the Vice President from Daily Lives of High School Boys, Elfman from Fairy Tail, Agni from Black Butler, Yagari Touga from Vampire Knight, etc.

English voice: Patrick Seitz also does the voices of Agni from Black Butler, Isshin Kurosaki from Bleach, Igor Neuhaus from Blue Exorcist, Simon Brezhnev from Durarara, Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail, Franky from One Piece, Umehito Nekozawa from Ouran Highschool Host Club, Kunihiko Jinnouchi from Summer Wars, Rido Kuran from Vampire Knight, etc.

Japan:

Japanese voice: Hiroki Takahashi also does the voices of Ryūsei Kenzaki from Bleach, Stephen Loud/Stephen Gevanni from Death Note, Aoi Koga from Full Moon wo Sagashite, Pissard from Futari wa Pretty Cure, Kenji Harima from School Rumble,etc.

English voice: Christopher Bevins also does the voices of Lafitte from One Piece, Fastner from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Ryūsei Kenzaki from Rosario+Vampire, Akira Komatsuzawa from Ouran Highschool Host Club, Johnny Gil from -Man, etc.

* * *

Otaku: Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! Don't worry; I'm going to try to do as many nations as I can. I'm splitting them up by groups. Since I finished the Axis, next is the Allies, then Baltics, Nordics, the rest of the Asians, etc. I will update whenever I can since I am also in the middle of other stories as well. So please be patient, they will all be here eventually. Until then this is Otaku signing off!

P.S.: DID YOU GUYS WATCH SEASON FIVE?! The nations are so shiny! And there's a new episode coming out tomorrow! Happy day!


	2. Chapter 2

The Voices Behind Hetalia: Allies Edition

Otaku: Hello again people! I apologize for not updating for sooooo long! It made me mad how I'M always waiting for people to update my favorite stories on FanFiction or Quotev and here I am not even updating my own! But, there is a reason. While some of you are not going to happy about this while others ARE probably going to happy about this I will just say, I got into Homestuck. I've been hearing stuff about this series (which it's a webcomic, not an anime) for about the past 2-3 years. A lot of people have been telling me, or even threatening me to read it. I tried to back in November but was super confused on how it works, but after a good friend of mine actually told me the ropes I've been reading it (almost) nonstop. I've also been sick a lot for the past week as well and was stuck at home luckily with computer access. But enough about my life and fandoms, to the chapter!

Disclaimer: otakumudkip98 does not own Hetalia. The source of the information is from Wikipedia (believe it or not Wikipedia's a very reliable site for anything manga/anime related. JUST DON'T USE THE SITE FOR SCHOOL. It pisses teachers off. A lot.)

America/Canada: (The good thing about these two is for both the sub they have the same voice actor and the dub

Japanese voice: Katsuyuki Konishi, who is known also to do the voice of Ash's Snorlax in Pokémon, The true form of Spinel Sun from Cardcaptor Sakura, Komui Lee from D. Gray Man, Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail, Largo Lloyd from Tegami Bachi, Akushiba from Xam'd: Lost Memories, Ren Tsuruga from Skip Beat!, Shūhei Hisagi from Bleach, etc.

English voice: Eric Vale, who is known also to do the voice of Arystar Krory III from D. Gray Man, Loke/ Leo from Fairy Tail, Yuki Sohma from Fruit's Basket, Tōya from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Solf J. Kimblee from Fullmetal Alchemist, Sanji from One Piece, Justin Law from Soul Eater, Francisco from Romeo x Juliet, Tohru Suzushima from Ouran High School Host Club, etc.

England/ Britain:

Japanese voice: Noriaki Sugiyama, who is known also to do the voice of Uryū Ishida from Bleach, Rivalz Cardemonde from both seasons of Code Geass, Shirō Emiya from Fate/stay night, William from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, etc.

English voice: Scott Freeman, who is known also to do the voice of Yūji Sakamoto from both seasons of Baka & Test, the triplets (Canterbury, Thompson, Timber) from the second season of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Bixlow from Fairy Tail, Yasopp from One Piece, Koji Aono from Rosario Vampire, Harvar D. Éclair from Soul Eater, etc.

France:

Japanese voice: Masaya Onosaka, who is known also to do the voice of Shinji Hirako from Bleach, the true form of Cerberus in Cardcaptor Sakura, Spandam from One Piece, Jadeite from Sailor Moon, Leeron from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Asano from Tokyo Mew Mew, Vash the Stampede from Trigun, etc.

English voice: J. Michael Tatum, who is known also to do the voice of Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Komui Lee from D. Gray Man, Simon from Fairy Tail, Scar from Fullmetal Alchemist, Eneru from One Piece, Kyoya Ootori from Ouran High School Host Club, William from Romeo x Juliet, Giriko from Soul Eater, Shizuka Doumeki from xxxHolic, etc.

Russia:

Japanese voice: Yasuhiro Takato, who is known also to do the voice of Gluttony from Fullmetal Alchemist, Artemis from Sailor Moon, Champ/Saruo from Dōbutsu no Mori (the Animal Crossing movie), Mr.9 from One Piece, etc.

English voice: Jerry Jewell, (ironically it was Jerry who first got me into voice actors. I remember I was in the middle of watching Case Closed when I realized Jimmy sounds A LOT like Kyo from Fruit's Basket, which I was right) who is known also to do the voice of Lau from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Jimmy Kudo & Phantom Thief Kid from Case Closed, Lyon Vastia from Fairy Tail, Kyo Sohma from Fruit's Basket, Barry the Chopper from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Merry from One Piece, Arai from Ouran High School Host Club, Kō the Bat from Rosario Vampire, etc.

China (for you people who don't know China's voiced by girls in both the sub and dub, just to let you know….)

Japanese voice: Yuki Kaida, who also does Taiwan in Hetalia (I know this because she sung Taiwan's character song so I'm guessing she's going to voice her in season 5), other characters she voices are Eshros from Zatch Bell, Aoi Hyōdo from Maid Sama!, etc. (I'm sorry I couldn't find any but I had a lot of trouble finding roles I knew so I'm sorry there aren't that many…)

English voice: Clarine Harp, who is known also to do the voice of Mahoja from D. Gray Man, Mrs. Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Usopp's mother in One Piece, Cain's Mom in Origin: Spirits of the Past, etc. (again couldn't find that many roles….forgive me.)

Otaku: Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I got so many favorites for the story just from the first chapter so thank you all who have! I hope I didn't disappoint you and I promise to try updating faster! Until then laters people!


End file.
